city_of_anthropolisfandomcom-20200216-history
Maira Lorelei
Maira is a resident of Anthropolis and a former member of the gang. After running away, she moved to stay with Skeleton and Frostbite. General information Appearance Maira is a grey anthropomorphic cat with mid-length black hair (often pulled up into a ponytail) and green-yellow eyes. She has a long strand of hair across her face and a fringe usually covering her eyebrows. Usually she wears makeup, typically a black or purple eyeshadow with matching lipstick. Maira’s ensemble is mostly darker colours, with violet as an accent colour. She also has a tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it on her right leg, but this was only visible in her old design. Older design Before leaving the gang, she often wore a dark blue top with a skull emblazoned on the front, with a ruffled skirt in a lighter shade of blue. She wears black and purple stockings, and almost always wears dark knee-high boots with violet stripes. New design When she left the gang, she spent more time with her childhood sweetheart Niran. When she goes to see him she likes to wear a dark top and black ripped jeans, with her hair in a violet ribbon. She often wears a leather jacket on top and as Niran also does this, it’s typically assumed she does this to match with him. Personality Maira generally prefers to stay in her comfort zone. She’s not always up for meeting new people, but can be rather talkative if her friends are nearby, whether there’s others she’s not particularly close with who are also there or not. She has always been very relaxed around Jude, but when she reunites with Niran she seems more nervous, despite knowing him for longer. Despite being a high rank in the gang, she dislikes many illegal drugs and will refuse to take them. This links back to how Maira was forced to leave home due to her father, a cocaine addict, exhibiting violent behaviour towards her and others. She would not let any of her friends visit him with her. She would hate for the others to see her upset, and although she often cries about the situation with her dad she only does this in private. Relationships Jude - One of Maira’s best friends in the gang. It isn’t currently known if they were still dating when Maira left. Emmy - A mutual friend of Maira and Jude’s, and formerly one of Maira’s rivals. Had Maira decided to just be friends with Jude after she left the gang, the latter would start dating Emmy. Sabre - Maira’s former boss. Stated by Sabre (probably drunkenly) to have been dating. Frostbite and Skeleton - They let Maira move in with them in her attempt to run away from the gang. While it is unknown if Skeleton fully trusts Maira yet, they don’t particularly seem to be on bad terms. Niran - Maira’s childhood sweetheart. They were dating when Maira was about eleven or so, but they were separated during the war. They managed to keep in touch online, but they didn’t see each other until a while after Skeleton and Frostbite met the gang. He came up with the idea that Maira should get away from Sabre. Her father - Maira can be seen as having “daddy issues”. This stems from his use of cocaine to deal with his wife’s death, causing her to leave home and join the gang, although she originally thought of that as a worst-case scenario. This is also the reason why Maira will probably never take drugs. Melinda - Melinda passed away when her daughter was about three years old, so she never really knew her until she met her ghost about fifteen years after her death. Trivia * Her original design had blue eyes, but this was changed to green to seem more cat-like, even though cats can have blue eyes. * She is most likely a Russian Blue cat. * Maira and Jude were originally going to be 15 and 18 respectively, but this was changed to fit better with Skeleton and Sabre’s ages. Nightingale and Emmy’s ages were also changed, as Emmy is supposed to be Jude’s age (if not slightly younger) and Nightingale was supposed to be a year younger than Maira. * She is supposed to be almost unrealistically tall for her ethnicity. Quotes Category:Female Category:Gangster Category:Cats Category:Adult